A Midnight Kiss
by snowglobe18
Summary: -A one shot- It's New Year's Eve and Charles is working while Molly is at a party, will he get there in time to give her that midnight kiss or will they miss it this year?


**I know that i said i would be taking a break but of course i had to write this when it popped into my head and because i wanted it to be something fun where you just have to guess if he actually makes it in the end. **

**Hope you enjoy reading this as much as i did writing it...**

**Yes unfortunately it is **_**only **_**a one shot as i'm still taking that break but again i hope that you enjoy it.**

**Hope you had a very Merry Christmas and have a very happy New Year**

-.-

"And that is when I realised that I was missing my shoe!" she then laughed before taking a sip of her drink, her long blonde hair was curled and it looked really amazing but that story was boring that Molly was trying her hardest not to yawn.

It was one of the most exciting nights of the year and yet she was standing at a party that she didn't want to be alone at but unfortunately Charles wasn't going to be here. She checked her watch and saw that it was 11.30 and that they had half an hour to go before the new year started.

Molly forgot just how boring her cousin really could be especially when she was used to a lot more banter than that but hey at least she was talking to someone rather than just sitting there being a glum mess.

But she still was pining after her husband, especially when she wanted to see in the new year with him.

She felt an arm go around her shoulders and Molly looked over to see that her mother was there and she gave her a soft smile "There is still time for him to turn up" Belinda said with a squeeze on Molly's shoulder and in turn Molly tilted her head in towards her mother, she knew that Belinda was telling the truth, that there _was _still time for him to turn up but she hadn't heard anything other the fact that he was still at work.

**23:30pm **

He had to get there, this was New Year's Eve and he wanted to spend it with the most amazing woman he has ever known, well apart from his mother but hey Molly was the best of them. Charles found himself feeling lucky over the fact that he had one supportive wife but that might be down to the fact that they were both in the Army and whereas with Rebecca she really didn't understand this life; Molly did because she was living it to.

But that didn't mean she didn't get frustrated when he told her that he was going to have to keep in contact with his own boss.

Charles sighed as he sat behind a blue Ford Focus that just kept stopping at every opportunity it could get. He was tired of looking at tail lights and wanted more than anything to get to the party that had been put on by Molly's family. His own family were in attendance and they were keeping him up to date on things. Like the fact that Molly kept looking at her watch or the fact that she just didn't seem to be enjoyingg herself as much as she probably should be. He felt guilty but unfortunately he couldn't help that his boss decided he wasn't going to be spending New Year's at home or at the party.

-.-

Molly looked up when the song changed, and her mother drifted away, to YMCA and any other time she would've enjoyed it but tonight she was going against the clock and unfortunately the longer Charles wasn't here the more time seemed to pass like it was nothing, other nights it would go slow but tonight the one thing she couldn't hold back was time and it was getting closer and closer to when Big Ben would strike and there would be a new year. 2020 would be here faster than even she would've liked. "23.35" she muttered and checked her phone once more.

There were messages from Katie and Jackie wishing her a happy new year before it actually began because that was when the network would pretty much come to a stand still. Molly sent messages back with a promise that they could Skype soon so that they could have a proper chat as she hasn't seen both girls in a very long time.

**23:37pm**

"What a fucking idiot" he said out loud at the driver that was trying to push in. Charles hated driving around London for this very reason, people were idiots and it seemed like tonight made it acceptable to be like that especially when it was the busiest night of the year and London was heaving with people going to the parties that were on throughout the capital.

He was starting to wonder if he should've just taken an Uber, at least then someone else would be stressing out about the driving and he could just sit back and look out the windows at the idiots around the car but unfortunately he was one of those idiots that were out on the road and was stopping him from getting to his wife.

-.-

Molly finished up her drink and then got herself another one because she wanted to be blissfully drunk by the time midnight came around at least then she could enjoy herself just a little bit more but saying that she did have to make sure that she was being respectful when it comes to the Army, the last thing she wanted to do was have it get back to them that she had got pissed on New Year's Eve and had ended up throwing her guts up because she missed her husband while he was at work.

She headed to the bar and looked up in time to see her father coming towards her "You want anything else?" she asked him.

"Oh go on then you know i wouldn't say no" he admitted and held his glass out to her.

Of course he wouldn't say no when it was someone else paying but him.

"Where's that fella of yours?" Dave asked as he leaned his arms on the bar but his eyes were on his oldest daughter.

"Dad, it's the last quarter of 2019 I don't think anyone says _fella _anymore and he's working and before you start; _no _he couldn't get out of it, it's the Army after all. We can't just say that we don't feel like turning up." she then looked over at the bartender and held up two fingers to indicate that she wanted two of the same again.

The bartender got her the drinks that she wanted and Molly handed over the money before she moved Dave's to in front of him.

"Who are half of these people anyway?" Molly asked and took a sip of her drink before she looked up at her father.

"I honestly have no idea, your mother came home the other day and said that she wanted to throw a New Year's Eve party down here and well here we are" Dave shrugged up a shoulder because he didn't even know most of the people here but he guessed that Bell did or at least made it look like she did.

"Well one good thing is that Shazzer never turned up, by the way did you have any of her soup in the end?"

Dave gave Molly a look as if to say that he would never touch that woman's soup before he took a long drink and then once finished he put the glass down on the bar.

It made Molly smile at the fact that in the end her father was still the same and wouldn't change no matter whether she was home or not. If she's being honest it was one of the things that worried her when she first brought Charles home to meet his family and of course when her in-laws met her family but they seemed to get on. It was weird to think that they would.

**23:45**

It seemed like he was still over twenty minutes away and Charles knew that he wouldn't get there in time but he was trying his best. He was trying to get there to his wife so that he could give her one of those amazing midnight kisses that he liked to give her at New Year. He was hoping not to have to break tradition this year.

-.-

Molly walked away from the bar and the TV had been put on so that they could watch the countdown to 2020; a year she hoped would be even better than this amazing year but she wasn't sure just how amazing it would actually get. She found herself a table and sat at it, she could see her in-laws over with her mother and they were having a bit of a giggle and it was nice to see them get on so well. Molly didn't think they would but Charles had always told her to have some faith and she did so it felt horrible to admit that her husband was right after all because of course no girl likes to admit that their other half was right all along.

Molly checked her phone and then decided to send a text before everything got hell and it read _Happy New Year, I wish that you were with me, I love you. M x _and she sent it off to him in a hopes that he would get it _before _the clock struck midnight.

**23:55 **

Charles had finally made some headway and he heard the familiar ping of his phone and Suri read it out to him and his heart felt so happy but so sad at the same time because he was still a little bit away but he was getting there, he made damn sure that he would get there before midnight even if he had about four minutes in which to turn up.

**23:57 **

"Two minutes, Charles" he said to himself and knew that if he had to then he would park the car a little bit away and just run especially when he was good at that, PT was the pure example and he was known for his tough PT sessions. Especially when he had grilled Molly the first time they had gone through it, unfortunately Molly had failed at that moment and he knew he made her feel bad but in the end she was the most amazing medic he knew.

He stopped the car a little bit away from the pub and decided to run, but not before locking the car up and putting the keys into his pocket.

**23:59** (Last few seconds)

He pushed open the door and looked around to see Molly standing up in front of the TV and just as Big Ben tolled he walked over to his wife and with a smile he put his lips against hers and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster up. The room was too busy celebrating and wishing everyone else a happy new year that they didn't even look their way and it was only then that it registered in his ears that they were singing _Auld Lang Syne _and he slowly pulled away from the kiss to look over her face. His beautiful wife.

"I didn't think that you would ever get here" Molly said after taking a breath and watching him with the biggest grin on her lips, her hand still at the back of his head with her fingers sinking into his dark curls.

"Neither did I but I was determined to make it just in time for the kiss" Charles admitted, the same smile still on his lips.

"Well I'm glad that you're here, happy New Year"

"Happy New Year, my love" he said softly and then kissed her again but this time it was softer and shorter than the last one.

They decided to see what this year would bring them.


End file.
